petrafandomcom-20200214-history
Petra en Alabanza
Petra en Alabanza is the fourteenth studio album from Christian rock band Petra. It was released in November 17, 1992 by DaySpring Records. The album is a Spanish version of the band's first praise album (Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out). The songs were translated by Juan Salinas from Producciones CanZion. Album history Petra en Alabanza is the Spanish version of Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out. As such, there is no change in the recorded music and it uses the same tracks as its English counterpart. The only change between both albums was for the vocals which were translated to Spanish by Juan Salinas from Producciones CanZion. Vocals were produced and recorded by Gerardo Hernández at Shakin' Studio in Franklin, Tennessee. The remaining music in the album was recorded in 1989 at various studios: *The Pond in Franklin, Tennessee (by Howard Levy and Gary Heddon) *Recording Arts in Nashville, Tennessee (by Dino Elefante and Carl Tatz) *Pakaderm Studio in Los Alamitos, California (by Mike Mireau, Dino and John Elefante) Mixing was also done at Pakaderm Studio, except for the songs "Señor Llévame A Tus Atrios" and "Tu Nombre Santo Es" which were mixed by Bret Teegarden and Tommy Greer at Duckworth Studio in Nashville, Tennessee. Live songs were recorded at Trunks Arena. Petra en Alabanza was mastered at Future Disc in Los Angeles. Track listing # "Amo Al Señor" – 3:35 # "Rey de Reyes" – 1:47 # "Cristo Glorioso Rey" – 2:18 # "La Batalla Es De Nuestro Señor" – 3:04 # "Señor Llévame A Tus Atrios" – 4:11 # "La Salvación Es De Nuestro Dios" – 2:56 # "El Rey De Gloria Entrará" – 3:10 # "Yo Celebraré/El Espíritu De Dios" – 4:15 # "Te Alabo" – 2:45 # "Tu Nombre Santo Es" – 4:12 # "Amigos" – 4:20 # "Clamaré a mi Señor" – 3:48 # "Te Exaltamos" – 3:46 Personnel Petra *Bob Hartman – Lead guitar *John Lawry – Keyboards *Ronny Cates – Bass guitar *Louie Weaver – Drums *John Schlitt – Lead vocals Background vocals *Melodie Tunney *Lisa Bevill *Beverly Darnall *Mike Eldred *Mark Ivey *Marty McCall *Guy Penrod Additional musicians *Walt Harrah – Vocal arrangement *Greg Vail – Sax solo on "Amigos" Recording and production *Bob Hartman – Producer, arrangements *John Lawry – Producer, arrangements *Gerardo Hernández – Vocal recording engineer *John Elefante – Recording engineer, production assistance on guitars and vocals *Dino Elefante – Recording engineer, production assistance on guitars and vocals *Howard Levy – Recording engineer (at The Pond) *Gary Heddon – Recording engineer (at The Pond) *Carl Tatz – Recording engineer (at Recording Arts) *Mike Mireau – Recording engineer (at Pakaderm Studio) *Jeff Simmons – Assistant engineer (at Pakaderm Studio) *Bret Teegarden – Mixer *Tommy Greer – Mixer Art design *Frankie Design Co. – Cover design *Mark Tucker – Cover photography *Jeff Katz – Individual photography *Kimberley Sagmiller – Cover coordinator *Tom Edison (New Air Helicopters) – Helicopter transportation *Wil Sergent (New Air Helicopters) – Helicopter transportation *Piedra Angular – Credit translation External links *Petra en Alabanza on Wikipedia Category:Albums Category:Praise albums Category:Spanish albums